Hybrid 5: Total Darkness
by Jonathan112
Summary: Read to find out. I do not own Jak & Daxter or Naruto, or Alien vs. Predator, Starcraft, or Transformers; all belong to their respectful ownwers. Only Skyler's design is mine. Might have Mature content due to blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

SKYLER'S POINT OF VIEW:

**2 YEARS LATER:**

Things have both gotten worse and better. The good is that Haven city is actually almost living up to its name, its sort of a haven, but the Metal Heads just won't give up. The city's defenses have gone from just a shield wall to multi-layered automated defense systems, death-traps (which I personally had a few bad run ins when trying to enter the city), and a highly trained army (still called Freedom League, but way better than last time).

But I have a bad feeling that something darker than Metal Heads, Dark Makers, The Zerg, or Xenomorphs, could ever be, even combined, is coming and I believe its time I make a return to my friends.

I suppose people are like, "Skyler is in league with the Metal Heads because he's 'related' to Metal Kor", funny how people can turn on a hero who saved their hides. Oh well, lets see what trouble I can get into…

[Steps out of shadows and black armor glimmers in the moonlight before fading from sight]

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW:

"Jak, tell me again why we're in the Pumping Station." said Naruto as the two walked towards the valve for turning the water on and off for the Slums.

"Torn said that the Metal Heads shut off the water and the inner city Pumping Station isn't yet finished, so he sent us to take care of it." replied Jak.

"Let me guess, Daxter was "too busy"?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the sooner this is done, the sooner we're back in the city."

The duo climbed their way to the top cliff where the valve was and turned it so the water in the Slums was back on and began heading back towards the gate.

"Something's not right Naruto…" said Jak as he pulled out the Reflexor and Naruto the Scattergun.

Suddenly Metal Heads with Red Eco staffs surrounded the duo.

"Well, that explains the "easy" part…" joked Naruto.

After five seconds the two fell to the ground with burning skin.

"Never thought I would die…without Daxter…" said Jak as his vision began to get blurry and his hearing started failing. All he could make out in the darkness was the green eyes and gems of the Metal Heads as they advanced.

"Do I have to save your asses once again?" spoke a distorted voice before Jak lost consciousness.

Neither of the two saw the bloodshed (but it'll be described anyway). A pitch black figure, only visible in the moonlight, jumped down in the circle of the Metal Heads and brought out claws slicing thru a nearby Red Eco Staff, which caused the Metal's mouth to drop and in the process got its own staff point shoved into its mouth killing it. One charged the figure but in a flash of metal its head went flying into the air and landed in front of its now collapsed body. Bringing out a double-bladed axe, the figure cut down the 47 Metal Heads in a spray of purple-black blood and limbs, causing the sandy beach to run purple-black along with the water. The final one began to crawl away with fear in its eyes.

"Oh, no you don't." said the figure grabbing the Metal Head by a leg, "You are no longer a free creature. Now come here!" continued the figure as he grabbed the struggling Metal Head and wrapped his arms around the creature's head, "Now, this is for what you did to my friends!" finished the figure as he broke both its upper and lower jaws in two different directions then tossed it to the side, picking up the green-blonde and the red-blonde fox.

"You two can never survive without me." said the figure carry the two on his shoulders entering the city thru the gate.

**FREEDOM LEAGUE HG; 55 MINUTES LATER:**

"What's taking those two so long?" said Torn pacing back and forth around the radar in the center of the room.

"Easy. They probably had a few Metal Heads to deal with." said Ashelin looking at the radar and watching Torn carefully.

"They never take this long. It either means they hurt really bad, or…they're dead."

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Finally! What took…you…" began Torn as he was about to begin a lecture, but stopped when he saw a 12 foot figure in pitch black armor, with two orange eyes and Jak and Naruto slung over his shoulders.

"You really want to start a lecture with me Torn? I could so easily return the favor. How about giving these two a break from missions, huh?! Out of my way!" said the figure with his voice still distorted and carrying the two into the Infirmary.

Entering the Infirmary, the figure gently set the two down on pure white beds and brought a pitch black box. Opening the box, the thing brought out two side compartments and two others that hovered over the first two. The figure then grabbed a needle and a small tube full of Green Eco and put the tube into the needle then put the needle into Jak's neck then injected the Eco and disposed of the needle before doing the same to Naruto. The figure closed the box and then left the room and went back into the main room where Torn and Ashelin both had their weapons drawn.

"Who are you and what'd you do?" said Ashelin with her commanding voice.

"I saved their lives. And…[Retracts helmet]…you both should have recognized me." said the figure with his voice no longer distorted and his face revealed and both gasped at who he was.

"Surprised you two didn't I? Well, best be getting back to killing more Metal Heads. [Helmet comes back on] [Distorted] You two better give them a break from missions or else." said the figure before leaving the building.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Jak and Naruto after being released from the Infirmary, went to the Naughty Ottsel where Daxter was working.

"Did something seem weird about the whole after mission debriefing?" asked Jak to Naruto as the two sat at the bar counter.

"Yeah, like Torn and Ashelin were hiding something. Remember anything after the Metal Heads fried our butts?"

"No just some weird distorted voice."

[_CLANG!_]

"[Distorted] You guys _really_ need to fix that doorway." said the figure walking in while clutching his head.

The trio were in shock for a moment before Jak brought out the Blaster and Naruto the Plasmite RPG.

"Who are you?" demanded Jak his eyes narrowing.

"[Distorted] Really? Two years and you guys can't even recognize me?! Seriously, think of my characteristics. One: slammed my head into the door, Two: I saved your butts yesterday, Three: can you look me in the eyes, Four: three tails...[fourth taps shoulder]...uh, make that four now, and Five: my height." said the figure calmly leaning against the nearby wall.

"Nope! Doesn't ring a bell." said Daxter.

"Did I ask you fleabag?!" said the figure and the mouth part of the helmet opened up and a small amount of greeish-orange fire flew towards Daxter hitting him.

"Well this feels strangely...FAMILIAR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!" screamed the Ottsel as his skin began to burn with acid.

"I know who you are now big guy..." said the Ottsel coming back in dripping wet, "Welcome back...Skyler...goodnight..." finished the Ottsel before passing out and falling face first onto the floor.

"[Retracts helmet] Knew that would make him recognize me. You guys certainly got into a handful last night." said Skyler walking up to the bar counter.

"Wait. You saved us?" asked Jak perplexed.

"Yeah. I was in the area and saw you two get your butts kicked, but seeing as there were 50 Metal Heads, I couldn't leave you two to die."

"You realize the people are afraid of you?" asked Naruto.

"Why wouldn't they be? My "grandfather" is Kor, I could level this planet with a single flick of the finger in that form that wasted Steel! I know they think I'm leading the Metal Heads, but I'm not! I'm killing more Metal Heads each day! But, that's not why I came here. I came to give you guys a warning. Something dark, darker than the Dark Makers, is coming and I have a feeling I might die soon, for real this time. No more regeneration, no more me." said Skyler getting up and leaving.

* * *

**Quick FLASH FORWARD:**

"Jak, you realize it has to end now." ?

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

**END FLASH FORWARD:**

"I don't even think all of the Precursor Beasts could stop it..." said Skyler under his breath as he left.

"What was that about?" said Jak turning to Naruto.

"I don't know, but his voice kind of sounded...upset." replied Naruto looking at the doorway.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

Jak, Daxter, and Naruto had been called out to investigate the disappearance of a Freedom League squad in the Sewers. Entering they see the dead bodies of the Freedom League soldiers scattered throughout the Sewers. They spot one survivor.

"What happened?" said Jak kneeling in front of the soldier.

"We thought he was on our side...but he just ripped us apart like nothing...he even killed the Metal Heads...but he attacked us..." spoke the guard in his shocked state.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"The-[Spear gets lodged in head causing both to jump back]" began the soldier but was cut off.

"W-where'd _that_ come from?!" yelled Daxter with his eyes big in shock.

Looking around the three see nothing, but blood and gore from whatever killed the soldiers.

"AHH! What was that?!" screamed Daxter clinging to Naruto's head after hearing the sound of claws on steel.

"Not Metal Heads that for sure." said Jak getting out the Reflexor.

"We need to run..." said Naruto getting up.

"Why?"

"Just...something's telling me we should. Now!" said Naruto bolting away with Jak close behind.

Suddenly a Plasma bolt flies past the trio. Looking back they see Skyler after them.

"Keep...running..." said Skyler as another bolt flew past them.

"This isn't good..." said Jak dodging a Dark Eco blast.

The trio dodge every attack thrown at them except the occasional fireball and wind up in a never before seen part of the city outside the city walls and three notice its raining.

"I'm sorry...should have told you sooner..." said Skyler appearing from the entryway.

"Told us what?" said Jak his eyes narrowed.

"I was going insane...the lose of my brother again...tore me up inside so badly...now you know what the darkness is..."

The trio's eyes went wide in shock at hearing this.

"You don't have to worry about the Predators, Blackout, or Shockwave coming to avenge me...I told them them about this...Jak, you realize it has to end now."

"Yeah, I do." said Jak getting into a fighting stance.

Suddenly Daxter was pulled off of Jak's shoulder and was in Skyler's fist.

"[Strained] Jak...help...he's really trying to kill me..." said Daxter as Skyler's grasp got tighter.

[CRACK!]

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! [Strained]...my ribs..."

Suddenly a Yellow Eco bolt struck Skyler in the head and Daxter fell from his hand and was caught by Naruto with Jak keeping the Super Nova mod pointed at Skyler.

"Don't tell me you never wanted to make the fleabag shut up? I just did it for you...hopefully." said Skyler with a sadistic grin that reminded Jak of Erol.

"[Voice morphing] What's the matter, Dark Eco Freak? Erol got your tongue? Need some more Dark Eco pumped into you?" said Skyler as his body morphed into Erol's, "Keira will be _my_ mechanic one day."

At this Jak snapped and went Dark charging Skyler/Erol who moved out of the way and sent a backhand to Dark Jak's head sending him flying.

"Too slow freak!"

Lightning danced in the sky as the two clashed, but with Dark Jak getting his butt kicked by Skyler/Erol.

"Too bad your father never knew you were right in front of him the whole time." teased Skyler/Erol.

Suddenly a Blaster round hit him in the back of the head making him drop the morph and return to normal.

"What're you gonna do? Turn into Krew?" said Naruto looking Skyler in the eyes.

"No...I never liked the floating continent, but...[Brings out wrist-blades]...I have a better idea." said Skyler rushing forward and grabbing Naruto by his hair, "How about we take your ears and tails instead? That sounds like fun! Hmm, these wrist-blades are too big for such a task. Claws will work much better!" finished Skyler trying to bring a claw down onto Naruto's ears, but was stopped when he felt cold, claws pierce his stomach thru his back.

"Nice try Jak...but you have to do better than that!" said Skyler as he dropped Naruto and grabbed Jak by the throat, "I guess Haven city will cease to exist once you're dead. After all your true name is Mar. Oh, well. Now...DIE!"

[Lightning flashes]

END CHAPTER

* * *

This will probably be my final story, but I do have others in mind.

By the way, Precursor Beasts belongs to Miyuki-ice-fox and the version of Naruto from this story is based on his version.

Also sorry for those that had gotten to like Skyler, but I decided to come up with a cool final, and forever, death scene for him also as you can probably tell after he finishes telling them why he attcked them, his insanity gets the better of him and since he's a Jedi-Sith, the mind probe ability is his and that's how he's able to torture Jak .

Well, read and REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly seven portals opened around the four causing Skyler to drop Jak.

"What is going on?!" yelled Skyler, but then clutched his head.

"**You losing!"** spoke a voice from nowhere and then a bright light engulfed Skyler and when the light cleared two figures stood facing each other.

"No! I-I had you under my control!"

"Next time Rage, take control of Blaze and Hunter first!" said Skyler in his Light/Dark form, "Before some allies arrive, THIS IS FOR DAXTER!" finished Skyler as he grabbed Rage by the head and threw him into a nearby Cliffside and then turned to the stunned duo.

"I suppose you want a explanation?" said Skyler looking at the two who nod their heads, "Rage got into me and slowly took over, but Blaze and Hunter helped me get control back and now I believe its time you guys met some more of my allies."

From one portal stepped forth a figure with stark white skin with red markings, a scar on one of his eyes, and a big scar on his abdomen, and wearing something that resembled golden lamb fleece on his arm.

"You guys think I can be brutal, this guy beats me. [Quietly] I'm even surprised I became his friend." said Skyler, "This guy is on one serious revenge bent quest, but I can see some things have changed.

"You're right Skyler, a lot has changed." said Kratos.

The second portal confused the two because unlike the others, this one opened up on the ground near to rocks. Suddenly two weird looking creatures came out of the portal and wrapped themselves around the rocks and pulled out somebody who landed in front of the portal, the two creatures retracted back into his hand.

"Why'd you bring me here Skyler?! I ought to kill you for delaying my revenge on Quan Chi!"

"Easy Scorpion. I called you to help with somebody you encountered once."

"Who?!"

"Rage."

"Him? I take back what I said about killing you." said Scorpion pulling out his sword.

"W-what's his deal?" asked Jak with fear in his voice.

"You don't want to know."

"Skyler! W-why would you call in those two?! Hahahahaha! They're crazy and revenge seekers. You can't trust them!" said Rage trying to get free of the rocks, but having a hard time.

From the third portal stepped forth a man that looked dressed like a futuristic cowboy, black hair that seemed to droop over his eyes, a dragon tattoo on one of his arms, seemed to be military, and carried a medium sized rifle which he had resting on his shoulder ready to draw it at anytime.

"Long time Skyler."

"Yeah Jim, long time."

Suddenly another figure appeared beside him, this one a woman. She was dressed in white armor, carried a Sniper rifle-like weapon, and her hair seemed more like weird tentacles and Skyler's face went into shock.

"K-Kerrigan?" said Skyler with one eye twitching.

"Yep. Its me." said Kerrigan with a smirk.

"L-last time I saw you, you were the Queen of Blades, leader of the Zerg Swarms."

"Times change."

[Skyler faints]

From the fourth stepped two figures, one a boy who looked about fifteen and rather _short_ for his age, dressed in a black shirt, gloves, along with black pants with blonde hair that ended in a braid; the other was dressed in a big suit of armor.

[Skyler gets up and is front of the two in a second]

"See you two still have your problem." said Skyler and both jumped at hearing this and as to how fast he appeared before them.

"WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO?! GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!" yelled the blonde trying to hit Skyler but was held back by the other one.

"Easy Ed. I'm not here to pressure you, but you have to help me."

"With what?"

"Dealing with him." said Skyler pointing towards Rage.

"This shouldn't be too hard. Right, Alphonse?" said Ed turning his auto-mail arm into a blade.

"Right, brother." said Al getting into a fighting stance.

"Hold off a minute. We have to wait for the others."

From the fifth stepped Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Neji, and Choji.

"[Quietly towards Jak and Naruto Kitsune] Guys whatever you do, don't call Choji anything other than "big-boned" or "chubby", or else he'll flatten you. Tell Daxter that too, or he'll regret it!" said Skyler.

From the sixth portal came Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow.

"Shadow, deal with Rage not me." said Skyler pointing towards Rage, still struggling to get free of the rocks.

From the seven came a tiger-like roar and a 27 year old man in a tiger-based costume was there.

"Well, looks like this all you're using to attack me? HAHAHAHA! You can't beat me!" said Rage at which the ground started rumbling and a fair distance away Driller, Scorpio, and Scorponok burst from the ground with Driller revealing Shockwave. Scorpio and Scorponok then transformed and Scorponok looked like a bigger version of Scorpio's humanoid form, but with 6 eyes.

"Scorpion, disarm." said Skyler coolly.

Scorpion then raised his hand and from inside a weird snakelike head protruded and roared to life and shot forth and nailed Rage in the stomach.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion pulling a stunned Rage from the rocks and upon Rage getting within melee range, he disconnected the snake's head and brought his sword down onto Rage's left arm severing it in one blow then severed the other one.

"AAH! HAHAHAHA! Is this all you have?! You can't beat me!" yelled Rage thru pain.

Suddenly a red and black sword went thru Rage's back and came out his chest then he was pulled towards Kratos and was slammed to the ground. Suddenly he was launched skyward and then saw a metal suit hit him in the gut sending him flying towards the ground. Rage then felt his body get filled with 50 cal. Bullets, shuriken, kunai, and then what should have been a heart stopping blow from Neji.

"Where's…HAHAHAHA….fat boy?" said Rage as he lay on the ground bleeding orange blood from his many wounds. Suddenly a huge shadow appeared above him.

"HUMAN BOULDER!" yelled Choji as he fell on Rage.

"OH, NO!" screamed Rage before impact.

"I'm not fat, I'm BIG-BONED!" yelled Choji after he returned to normal size.

The entire group, minus Daxter because of his injury, approached Rage's body hoping he was dead.

"Is he dead?" asked Alphonse but the response was not desired because a spin kick get-up move was delivered to the entire group which sent Al's helmet flying and the rest of the suit fell to the ground as Rage's arms began to slowly come back.

"Aw...What's the matter? Tin can empty? Nothing in it! HAHAHAHA! Nothing in it but pure puppetry!" said Rage turning his back on the empty suit.

"No. I'm not empty." said the headless armor getting and everybodies' eyes, excluding Skyler, Kratos, Scorpion, and Ed's went wide.

"WHAT?! cugh!" screamed Rage, but was cut off as Al delivered a punch to his gut sending him flying.

"Here's your helmet back." said Skyler handing Al the helmet.

"Thanks." said Al as he reattached the helmet.

"Wait. How'd is it that, that empty shell holds your brother?" said Jak and both Ed and Elric seemed to panic at the question.

"W-we, uh, did something very, uh, illegal and we had to pay the price for it." said Ed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it anything like Skyler-mmpphh." began Kitsune but both him and Jak got their mouths covered by Skyler's tails.

"No, its not it." said Skyler sternly towards the red-blonde and green-blonde.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" said Rage as he reappeared on the battle field.

"Die you miserable creature!" said Scorpion as he removed his face to reveal a skeleton head underneath that lit up with flames causing everybody but Skyler, Kratos, and the Autocons to jump back in shock.

"Why'd we even come here if there'd be so many ghouls around?" said Uzumaki quietly but the creeped out look on his face gave him away.

Ignoring this, Scorpion took a deep breath and blew fire at Rage, but only managed to burn a arm. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and half of Rage's head exploded and from the highest point in the area, they saw Kerrigan with her Sniper rifle aimed at him, or at least Skyler saw her due to her cloaking.

"That, hahahahaha, tickled!" said Rage as his head began to regenerate and sent a roundhouse into Scorpion's face sending him reeling backwards.

"[Sighs] He's right we can't beat him...with me still alive." said Skyler and then grabbed the Blade of Olympus from Kratos and impaled himself with it as Rage screamed in pain, "Hah, he must be using my body still as a healing agent, but...[coughs up blood]...hurt me enough and he dies..."

Everyone at this newest development seemed hesistant, even Shadow, but Kratos was the first to step forward and yanked the Blade out causing Skyler to fall to the ground as Rage flinched.

"Come on! What?! Are you all a bunch of cowards?!" said Skyler and expected at least El Tigre to react but got nothing, "FINE! I'll do it myself..." continued Skyler as he brought out a J-class Detonator and Scorpion and Raynor both seemed to know what he planned to do.

"[Both] Everybody get down!"

Listening everybody got into the lowest possible pistion as Skyler fixed the Detonator to his chest and got up and faced Rage.

"Well, Rage you have two choices: one, you quit using me and die; or two, we both die." said Skyler and Rage could tell he meant it.

"I'll stop you from pushing the trigger!" said Rage as he charged forward.

"This is for what you did to Daxter..." said Skyler and pressed the button and Rage's eyes went wide as he saw Skyler get engulfed in small Nuclear explosion and the pain coursed thru his body like he had been sent thru a meat grinder, 200000 times. But that was the least of his worries.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion firing another living spear at Rage, then pulling him within melee range and when the entire group surrounded him, he could see the look on their faces.

"Oh, crud!" said Rage and was then sent flying by a blow from Rock Lee, then found his back impaled by a one of Kratos' Hades Hooks (don't know true name) and felt his soul ripped from his body, then pulverized by Uzumaki's Shadow Clones, impaled by at least a dozen Chaos Spears, Kitsune's claws tearing thru his flesh, painful blows from Neji and Knuckles, then one that broke his lower jaw into millions of pieces delivered by Sakura, felt a steel blade pierce his left lung, a shell from Shockwave explode in his face, Dark Jak's claws tearing into his entrails, and then finally a very painful amount of fire from Scorpion.

As Rage fell to the ground, the group noticed that Rage's skin disintergrated and saw Skyler limp out of the crater.

"Sorry...I said I'd die soon...six months isn't very soon...go thru the portals back into your own worlds..." said Skyler his voice weaker than usaul and the group followed his orders and went back to their own worlds, the last being Ed and Al.

"Why'd you stop them from saying something about what you did?" said Ed even though Al was trying to hurry him.

"So you didn't copy it even though it works perfectly..." was Skyler's response.

"What did?"

"Light Eco...now go!"

With that Ed and Al disappeared thru their portal as it closed behind them.

"How bad...is Daxter...[coughs]...hurt?" asked Skyler looking towards Daxter who remained unconscious throughout the fight.

"Not bad. You, or Rage...just broke a few ribs and luckily didn't puncture any organs." said Kitsune gently picking up the unconscious Ottsel.

"What about you?" asked Jak noticing Skyler's condition was worsening by the second.

"My...time is...[coughs up at least three quarts of blood]...up..." with this Skyler falls forward and his tails wave goodbye before also falling lifelessly to the ground and like last time, the blood lost its color but this time went beyond dull gray and his eyes lost the blue and went gray also.

The two watched in awe as the ground opened up and slowly buried Skyler and a gravestone came up and marked the grave. Both looked around for anyone or anything controlling the environment but found nothing and with that they headed back towards the city and didn't know how to explain the missing squad, the huge fire fight most likely heard by everyone in the city, and Daxter's broken ribs to everybody but they decided to think it over. Unbeknownst to the two, a 20 foot figure approached the grave.

"Weird, how I die here, yet I haven't faded." said the figure looking at the grave then to his arm looking for any signs of disappearing, "Oh, well. Time and its properties will never be understood by me or anybody. Hmmm, I wonder how those three would react to this me? 20 feet tall, 15 tails, claws that can cut thru almost any metal, and still smokes the burnt flesh cigar? I'd love to see their faces with a 1, 250, 678 year old me." said the figure as he began walking towards the city and disappeared as lightning flashed throughout the sky.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Got you with the ending? I even shocked myself with this type of ending. I suppose some of you are wondering how Kratos and Skyler became friends? Lets just say that Skyler had some "unfinished" business with Zues too. I'm not entirely sure if this story is over yet, but I'll see what I come up with.

Note: I do not own God of War, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fullmetal Alchemist, El Tigre, Transformers, Starcraft, Jak & Daxter, or Naruto, or any other genre in these stories. I only own Skyler.


	3. Chapter 3

"OW! Hey easy with the merchandise!" yelled Daxter as a medic tied bandages around his rib cage section, rather tightly.

All the medic did was grunt when he was done and left the Naughty Ottsel as Jak came in.

"How you feeling Dax?" asked Jak approaching the counter and taking a seat.

"Okay. Ribs still hurt but they're better than yesterday thanks to Old Big Green." replied Daxter limping around on the counter.

"Getting some weird reports that Metal Head bodies are being found headless." said Jak.

"Headless? That sounds like Skyler's work or even Predator work. How badly are they mangled?" asked Daxter which surprised Jak.

"They look like somebody ripped them apart over something." said Jak and then something that sounded like metal slithering on the ground filled their ears and Jak jumped up with the Scattergun in hand.

"**Put that away boy!"** said a one eyed snake-like machine as it approached the counter.

"Hunter?! What are you doing here?!" said Daxter, "And what is with the body change?"

"**None of your business rodent. This is my true form, I just…decided a human form was necessary for awhile. Where's Blaze?! Gah! Can't believe he's wondering this city alone!"** replied Hunter.

"Thought you didn't care for him." said Daxter with a smirk.

"**I don't! But due to Megatron's experiments, I'm fused to him, like I was to Skyler and so I have the displeasure of keeping an eye on him. And if you laugh about my eye, I'll gut you!"**

At this moment Blaze walked in.

"**Where have you been you annoying thorn in my side?!"** said Hunter slithering up to Blaze.

"_Helping people around the city. Duh! You are so heartless you know that?! Can't believe I have to deal with you!"_ said Blaze crossing his arms.

"Will you both just shut up!" yelled Jak which caused the two to flinch and cower.

"Why'd you two flinch?" asked Jak.

"**We're used to Skyler bashing our heads together when we argue too much and we annoy him."**

"_Technically, you annoy him more than I do."_

"**Do not!"**

"_Do too!"_

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled somebody then clashed their heads together.

Both Jak and Daxter jumped when a 20 foot figure decloaked and stepped over the crumpled bodies of the two.

"I can never get used to those two." said the figure shaking his head, "Oh and if you think one of you annoys me the most, you BOTH annoy me to death!" continued the figure looking back at the two machines.

"W-who are you?" asked Daxter.

"Really? It isn't obvious? Gee, eyes that can change color, claws that could cut you in two with one swipe, 15 sem-intelligent tails, and TWO constantly bickering machines inside of me?! Isn't it just OBVIOUS!?" said the figure as he pulled out a cigar, threw it into the air, caught it in his mouth, then lit it with a small amount of fire, "And smokes a cigar which you two can't stand."

"Wait! How can you be Skyler if we just saw him die?" said Jak stepping forward and getting in the guy's face.

"Thought you'd say that." said the figure as he pulled out a serrated knife, threw it in the air, caught it then put it into his arm, then made the blade cut thru his skin all the way around the arm, grabbed the skin and ripped it off revealing blue skeletal bony structure.

"How's that for proof?" said the figure as the skin began to regenerate, "Orrrrrrr, would you prefer the hard way?"

"What's the hard way?" asked Jak.

"This." and with that the figure grabbed Jak and Daxter and arced outside of the bar then dropped the two, "Show me what you got Jak!" finished the figure as he got into a fighting stance.

Jak charged but was tripped then slammed face first into the concrete.

"Too slow!"

Getting up, he brought out the Blaster and opened fired, but the figure deflected the shots with either his tails or claws.

"Still not good enough!"

Jak began to feel the Dark Eco inside him pulsing to get out, but didn't want to do too much damage to the city and decided to hold off, but was suddenly run over by a metallic tiger that transformed into Blaze.

_"Sorry Jak. Please forgive me in advance." _said Blaze before kicking him in the face even though its know to not be fair when a person is down.

Getting up, Jak could feel his blood pouring out of his now severely cut up face and wiped it on his shirt's sleeve to try to clear his vision, but suddenly felt metal coil around his body until he saw the face.

**"I'm not gonna kill you, but I'm gonna enjoy this!"** said Hunter as he brought the coils around Jak tighter, but suddenly a clawed hand grabbed Hunter's head and pulled him off Jak.

**"Hey that's no fair! No! Anything but the eye! AHHH!"** screamed Hunter as Naruto pulled Hunter's tail off then ripped his eye out. Looking at the figure both Jak and the figure could see his eyes were ruby red.

**"Master! He ripped my eye out! Do something!"**complained Hunter as he crawled towards the figure even though blind.

_"Good! You deserve it! At least I apoligized for what I did to Jak."_ said Blaze sternly.

**"Don't start with me! You know how precious my eye is!"**

_"Well if you had two eyes at least you'd still be able to see!"_

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled the figure as he grabbed both and slammed them together before throwing them behind him and walked towards the two.

[Starts clapping] Bravo. I haven't had decent fight with you two in at least 1,000,000 years." said the figure still clapping, "Although it was a little harsh to rip Hunter's eye out kit, but under the conditions I can let it off."

**"WHAT?!"**screamed Hunter.

"Wait! A million years?! How is that possible?! You said that you would die for real, as in "no coming back"!" said Daxter.

"Yeahhhhhhh...It seems I come back to life in about 500 years and since you gguys are no longer around, I travel to previous worlds I visited and it seems not many have changed by a whole lot, so I went back in time to this day and now I'm back. Surprise, right?"

All three had their mouths open, but before any of them could ask any questions, people started screaming and running in different directions.

"Metal Heads!" yelled some random person.

"[Growls] Don't these stubborn beasts ever give up?!" yelled Skyler fixing Hunter then bringing out his claws and heading into the thickest area of Metal Heads.

"Well, here we go again..." said Daxter as he carefully climbed Jak's shoulder.

"Wonder who'll they'll blame this time." said Naruto as he pulled out his Scattergun.

Jak followed suit by bringing out the Vulcan Fury and both charged the Metal Heads.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Read and Review.

For some reason I just had this feeling that Metal Heads would never give up, even after Jak 3, so please put up with the constant Metal Head problem.


	4. Enter the Milkman

Skyler ripped apart the small Metal Head army in 30 seconds, but was left panting heavily.

"Skyler? You okay?" asked Jak slowly approaching Skyler.

"YAAAARGH!" yelled Skyler as he whirled around and barely missed putting his wrist-blades into Jak's neck.

Looking at his target, he backed up and sheathed the wrist-blades while clutching his head.

"Sorry…still suffering from one of my recent horror adventures." said Skyler turning away and vivid images of the bloodshed on some disabled freighter came to him as did the creatures on board and he quickly shook that memory away as he saw Freedom League soldiers approaching.

"You are under arrest!" said the leading Freedom League soldier bluntly.

"On what charge?" smart-mouthed Daxter.

"Treason! Skyler is under arrest for acts of treason against the city." stated the soldier.

"That was Rage you blunder-head!" yelled Daxter then whinced as his ribs throbbed.

"No matter. Comply or we will use deadly force."

"Fine." said Skyler stepping forward.

"But-"

"Hey, I've survived worse remember? Besides...[Quietly] I'll bust out without them knowing until its too late. [Out-loud and faking] I won't let you take me! [Slams foot on soldier's foot] You can't make me! [Knees soldier in stomach] I won't go-[Gets electrocuted]-goodnight!" said Skyler.

* * *

**11:00 PM in Prison Cell 9501:**

"Boy, security here sure is lousy." said Skyler as he twirled the key-ring, "I managed to swipe this key-ring, dig a tunnel out of here, and I could just arc out of here. But I have a better plan."

Suddenly time stopped and Skyler opened the cell door, walked out then closed the door, walked up to the warden and gave him a triple atomic wegdie with a round-the-world twist, then walked out the front door of the prison then reactivated time and when the warden screamed in pain, every window within a 500 mile radius shattered.

* * *

**11:30 PM, Naughty Ottsel:**

Skyler walked into the bar and climbed up onto the ceiling and went to sleep almost instantly, because ever since he awakens 500 years later he never slept for a million years.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

The trio came down from upstairs and saw Skyler sleeping on the ceiling like usaul, but it felt weird because this Skyler was from the future, not the one they witnessed die.

They jumped when Skyler yawned because it sounded like a roar.

"You guys are confused aren't you?" said Skyler without facing them, "I died here, yet here I'm still alive. Heh, time makes your head hurt doesn't it? Its weird, I spent one year trying to find any traces of you guys and all I found was the Naughty Ottsel, yet nothing of you Jak, or Naruto. And it seems nothing, but my bones getting destroyed or getting killed by a relative, will kill me."

"So you never die?" asked Daxter.

"Not sure, but a million years will do a lot for you. I haven't aged physically, but in experience I have, also weapons, fighting styles, jutsus, Eco abilities, and also with Hunter and Blaze as you three saw. Sorry about Hunter, he still doesn't understand when to ease up."

**"HEY!"** yelled Hunter from inside Skyler.

_"Don't start Hunter! You'll get us in trouble!"_ said Blaze.

**"Shut up Mr. Goody-goody!"**

Skyler shakes his head and looks towards the door.

"Something bothering you?" asked Daxter.

"Today I've been getting a strange feeling like something else from my past is here, but can't quite put my finger on it..." said Skyler, but then a flaming milk bottle comes flying in, "Oh! Now I know what it is! Duck!" continued Skyler as he used his tails to swat the bottle out of the building.

"What was that?! Who's trying to ruin my bar?!" yelled Daxter.

"[Chuckles Nervously] The Milkman." said Skyler scratching the back of his neck nervously.

END CHAPTER

* * *

I know, goofy chapter, but I have some ideas under development for later chapters and I felt this was a good cliffhanger, also a funny one for those who know "The Milkman".

I do not own the "Milkman", he truly belongs to if-you-know-who-tell-other-readers-in-reviews. Give you a hint, PS2 game that had corny yet good animations (good funny corny, not bad lame corny) and had to deal with psychics and wasn't a very good seller. Main character's name is Raz.

Read and Review.

Got suggestions? PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, tell us who is "The Milkman." Because it doesn't make any sense!" said Daxter then winced as his ribs throbbed.

"Oh, how that brings back a fairly decent memory. My Force powers were developed at not only the Jedi Temple in my world, but also in Whispering Rock Summer Camp for Psychics and I was about ten then, I was able to open portals then too and also able to keep my Fox Raptor characteristics hidden…" began Skyler but Daxter interrupted.

"Is this gonna be a long story?"

"SHUT UP FLEABAG! Anyway, I made a friend named Raz, which was short for Rasputin, and he was a powerful psychic and we stopped the camp coach from stealing everybody's' brains and from taking over the world with Brain Tanks, only psychics can survive without a brain but they pretty much become mindless TV obsessed zombies. Then when we were trying to get Oleander's brain out of the Tank, Raz sneezed and I made fun of him and he telekinesis-slapped me and so we went into the mindscape of the messed up astro-plane and protected a younger Oleander and his pet bunny from a Circus-based Giant Butcher Dad, but then Raz's version of his father got into the mix and it began to go downhill until his real father showed up and helped us defeat the Giant Mutant Butcher Two-Headed Dad and then we got everything back to normal. Oleander apologized for what he did and Raz became the first ten-year-old Psychonaut and that's when I sneezed revealing my characteristics and also my ability to breath fire and so I left before anybody could make fun of me and I never saw Raz again"

"Okay, but who was the Milkman?" asked Daxter.

"The guy who WAS him was a guard of the asylum named "Boyd" and we went into his mind and unleashed the mad pyro-milk bomber from inside him and when we freed Agent Nein and that levitator lady he seemed to have a relationship with*, he ignited the whole asylum and then the whole Anti-Milkman conspiracy inside him left and I see where the Milkman went now even though that was just a part of his mind, but lets go see if we can't go deal with him." said Skyler as he left the bar and clanged his head against the doorway and swore in an alien language (Protoss).

Once outside they see a man dressed completely in sparkling white and carrying a milk carrier and on his face is a goofy ear-splitting grin.

"I am the Milkman. My milk is delicious. Special delivery!" said the Milkman as he threw a pyro-milk bomb at them, but Skyler's tails swatted the bomb into the Port.

"I forgot how corny this guy was." said Skyler as he threw a fireball at the Milkman that hit him squarely in the chest, but had no effect.

Suddenly a red blast of energy hit's the Milkman.

"My route is not complete. I will complete the route. Rainbow Squirts, Attack!" said the Milkman with the grin still on his face.

Suddenly thousands of little girls in Girl Scout like clothing start chucking cookie box bombs at the trio and thanks to Skyler using his Arc ability gets them out of the blast zone unharmed, but the Milkman and his army are nowhere to be seen and that's when Skyler puts his hood over his face.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Naruto looking confused.

"Quiet! He mustn't know who I am and don't think about me because he can read minds." was Skyler's reply before a twenty-year-old man landed in front of them.

"You guys seen a man dressed in white and throwing pyro-milk bombs around here?" asked the man then looked towards Skyler.

"**Get out of our master's head you nosy brat!"** yelled Hunter as the man read Skyler's mind.

"_Hunter that's no way to ask somebody to leave! You have to do it politely."_ said Blaze.

"**Says you!"**

"_Don't start Hunter. You know how our fights inside of our master cause him to have headaches."_

"**I don't care! I want this man out of this head!"**

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" [Metallic Clang]

"**OW!"**

"_Did you have to do it to me too? He started it!"_

"Keep yapping and I'll do it again! Get out of my head Rasputin!"

With that the man jumped back and then regained himself.

"Either your friend has two more personalities in him, or he's got other people in him. And how'd you know my name?" said Raz looking at Skyler with a suspicious glare.

"[Sigh] Always the one to figure things out weren't you Raz?" said Skyler as he removed the hood and Raz jumped again.

"D-do I know you?" asked Raz looking at Skyler's scars.

"I recognized you with that psi blast you did to the Milkman. My scars throw you off don't they? Here's a hint." said Skyler as he let his Fox Dragon characteristics come out.

"Wait…Rick?"

"MY NAME'S NOT RICK ANYMORE!" yelled Skyler which caused all four to jump.

"When I was 22, I got rid of my first name, but kept my last and its been that way ever since. Now then Raz, go and make fun of me like you were going to back then."

"What? I found it cool and besides Bobby would of made fun of you, but your fire breath started his hair on fire and boy did he scream like a little girl!" said Raz trying to surpress a laugh.

"Okay, but how'd you get here?"

"That portal you opened, left a trail leading to here, which I don't know how, allowed the Milkman to follow."

"[Quietly]Knew I forgot something...You deal with him, while we deal with some creatures in Under Port."

"What? What's going on down there?" asked Daxter.

"Metal Heads set off alarms I placed down there before I died."

"Wait! You DIED?!" yelled Raz in shock.

"I've died like 12 or 13 times in my life, no big deal."

"Okayyyyyy, BYE!" and with that Raz was gone.

"You guys take the Titan suits down there, I'll be along shortly." said Skyler turning into a black mist which caused Daxter to cling to Jak's head.

"[Over com-link] By the way, I modified the suits to hold more ir and added hand cannons to them. Good Luck!"

* * *

Arriving in what appeared to be the ruins of Under Port, the trio get into the Titan Suits and enter the underwater area and it is just filled with Metal Heads, but these aren't tentacled ones from years before, these have weird looking scuba tanks on their backs and have Red Eco tipped harpon guns.

When the Metal Heads see the trio they charge, but when the trio get ready to use the new weaponry, the Metal Heads stop and retreat except one who looks confused then scared.

"Jak, remember how we used to swim out into deep water and wait for Lurker Sharks to get us and then when we saw one coming we'd swim back towards shallow water?" asked Daxter.

"Yeah, why? There's no Lurker Sharks down here." replied Jak looking at the Ottsel.

"Well, I'm getting the whole "Jaws" theme in my head and its creeping me out!"

Suddenly Jak sees a black shadow in the water circling them and decides to turn on the lights on top of the suit, but is unable to get a lock on the target. Suddenly they see the Metal Head struggling with something, then purple-black blood fills the water as limbs of the Metal Head float away.

"Sorry, I'm late. Brought a new friend along." said Skyler as he swam closer and revealed...he wasn't wearing diving gear, just his regular armor.

"How are you able to be down here?!" asked Daxter.

"The dragon half of me is also half Water Dragon, so I can breath underwater." was Skyler's reply.

Suddenly the trio hear thudding footsteps even though they are underwater and turn around to see some weird creature in scuba-like armor, a drill replacing one hand, and many yellow glowing openings on the helmet.

"I-is this your friend?" asked Naruto a little frightened at this being.

"Yeah, tell you the story later. Right now we have to close off the secret door down here. Now Move!"

The tri were surprised at how pwerful and fast the creaturewas, but what set them off was when danger or something it didn't like was near its openings in its helmet went from yellow to red and it was also able to turn its drill into something resembling a high-powered rivet gun, also it didn't talk just moaned and groaned. To them it was scary, but they had seen worse but Skyler's shark-like speed in the water was also scary and with how he could rip a Metal Head apart in seconds then move onto others.

After fighting their way thru at least 5 to 6 waves of Metal Heads, they come to the drainage area and once the water is gone, they exit and enter the land-based part of Under Port and jump across the wierdly placed bottomless pit and then get attacked by a swarm of Metal Heads. The massive creature with them charges and plows thru the charging Metals, grabs one by the head, slams it into the nearby wall repeatedly, and finally rams its drill into the Metal Head's stomach. Turning around the other Metal Heads bolt and the Big Daddy gives chase, killing any Metal Head that gets in its way.

"Remind not to piss that guy off!" said Daxter as they could hear its roars well after it was gone.

"Its weird, my cousin died protecting the Little Sister, this guy was protecting even though they both died and for some reason, this guy became a friend." said Skyler as he continued forward.

"Uh, how big is YOUR family, minus Kor?" asked Daxter.

"Let me think...all are immortal...2nd brother, sister, 2nd sister, 2nd cousin, 3rd cousin, uncle, nephew, 2nd nephew, 3rd nephew..." soon Skyler trailed off.

* * *

**Intermission**

For those that arer wondering, one of Skyler's family members can only be killed by a relative, before they're 24, and if you manage to destroy their bones.

Also the Big Daddy's name is Beta and he's a super secret advanced Alpha/Bouncer Prototype (not in real game or is it? Ask somebody who knows, for all I know I made it up).

* * *

The group then comes to a large open room with three paths and from the left comes Metal Heads, dead ones, and Beta pulls one off of his drill. They decide to take the middle one and come to the exit elevator.

"You guys go up first, we'll close this off so no more Metal Heads can get into the city." said Skyler as he starting placing red and black devices around the tunnel, that when activated spikes came out.

"But-!" began Daxter.

"No "buts" Daxter! Go! Unless we have to, we won't blow it until the elevator comes back down!"

* * *

After reaching the surface, they found out that they were on the island entrance in the Port, when a massive explosion shook the ground and the island started sinking.

"How big of explosives were those things?!" yelled Daxter trying to remain balanced on Jak's shoulders.

Climbing into a nearby two-person Zoomer, they leave the sinking bridge section and watch as it disappears in the water. Suddenly Skyler comes up to the surface holding onto Beta and climbs a stairwell leading from the water, coughing up water.

"Too many...rushed us...had to blow it..." said Skyler before collasping, soaking wet.

"[GROANS]" went Beta before collasping also.

* * *

**LATER; FREEDOM LEAGUE HQ: 10:25 AM**

"Sorry about the arrest warrant, but we cleared you." said Torn not looking up from his maps on the War Room table.

"Eh, you get used to being arrested after awhile." said Skyler shrugging his arms, "So whats the problem?"

"Metal Heads won't quit. We've destroyed almost all of their Nests, prevented them from getting supplies, we've even taken out every leader of theirs, but they won't give up! We recieved word from Sig in the Wasteland that they managed to get a spy in their ranks."

"A spy? How?" asked Naruto.

"He didn't say. We need you to meet up with him and bring him back to the city, alive."

"Yessir, Mr. Give-us-missions-we-can-surely-get killed-in!" said Daxter saluting and Torn growled at him.

* * *

Arriving at the meet up location, the five look around, when Metal Heads erupt from the sand.

"Ambush!" yelled Daxter.

Arriving sustaining injuries, the group brace an attack from a Wasteland Metal Head, but get shocked when another one knocks the first one out of the way. The second one then morphs into a twenty-one year old man with white palm tree styled hair, claws, and dressed completely in silver.

"Brother!" said the man looking at Skyler.

"Scorch?!" said Skyler shocked.

"Long time no see! Did you think you were the only one to escape our world? I see you've aged considerably and might I say where'd you get a Big Daddy? I thought Gills had them in the world he went to." said Scorch.

"Gills...died..." said Skyler his mood dropping considerably.

"Bummer...was thinking of visting him in a week..." said Scorch his mood also dropping.

"Sorry to interrupt this family reunion, but...WE HAVE A WASTELAND METAL HEAD TO DEAL WITH!" yelled Daxter then winced as his ribs throbbed.

"Ah, don't worry about that bugger. I got him." said Scorch before going livid on the Metal Head and when he was done, you couldn't tell if it had been one Wasteland Metal Head or a million.

"There see? Nothing to worry about."

"What are you?" asked Jak folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at Scorch.

"Right, introductions. Name's Remmy Scorch, but I prefer Scorch. Your name is Jak, the blonde-red fox kid, is Naruto, and the annoyingly rude Ottsel's name is Daxter." said Scorch.

"HEY!" yelled Daxter at the insult.

"Pardon me, its not my fault, you're annoying." said Scorch with a smirk.

"If my ribs weren't healing, I'd so go Dark on you boy!"

"Try it! I can beat your silly Dark Form stupid with my Four-Headed Dragon Form!"

"SHUT UP! DO I HAVE TO SLAM YOUR HEADS TOGETHER LIKE BLAZE AND HUNTER?!" yelled Skyler.

"Do it to the Ottsel, Brother." said Scorch and both Scorch and Daxter gave each other death glares.

* * *

Arriving back at the HQ, Scorch gave Torn all the information he had aquired.

"...I learned that the Metal Heads have unearthed a Precursor World Gate." said Scorch.

"What! I thought the Precursors destroyed them!" said Skyler.

"Apparently they missed one. I think only a six man squad should deal with this."

"Who's the sixth in the squad?" asked Torn.

"Beta." said Skyler and at this Beta groaned.

* * *

Arriving at the location, the group fought thru thousands of Metal Heads each, minus Beta, sustaining massive injuries until, they finally reach the portal, but it suddenly activates and they get pulled into a swirling vortex before they all black out.

Coming to, Skyler looks around and notices that the group is still together and sighs in relief but that quickly fades when he sees a sign covered in griffitti that reads:

"WELCOME TO RAPTURE!"

"Slag!" said Skyler as he awakens the others.

"Where are we?" asks Jak getting up.

"In the underwater city where I got Beta." replied Skyler.

The group covers their ears as a ear-splitting screech fills the air and suddenly they're pulled aside by Beta as a pillar falls where they once stood and at the very moment Delta enters the room and looks straight at them.

"Well, at least I get to die with a family member." said Scorch.

"I know this one, he was forced to shoot himself, but how'd he..." said Skyler as he watched Delta leave the room," Come on. We have to follow him, but don't attack him." and with those words Skyler arced towards the place where Delta left.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I do not own BioShock, or any other genres in my stories except Skyler.

Naruto is based on Miyuki-ice-fox's Naruto.

Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**BETA'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Imagine this part like in the intro to BioShock 2.**

* * *

I looked outside of the glass and remebered that this was Rapture. Funny how just because we Rumblers, Alphas, Bouncers, and Rosies, etc. don't talk doesn't mean we don't think even with all the mental conditioning and ADAM put into us, it doesn't destroy our minds, to an extent. The tall one, who looms at least 12 feet above me, looks DOWN at me and the others can't understand me, but he seems to be able to.

"Beta, we're going ahead. Try to keep up." he said as they left towards the way Delta left, I remember that day also, how he was forced to shoot himself in front of his charge.

I keep walking forward at the "peaceful" pace we can have, but the day "Gills" gave his life to try to save my charge changed me, I don't know why, but it felt nice to be away from Splicers, Mr. Ryan, and...Dr. Lamb...oh how I hate her. Suddenly a scream I've come to link to the small, orange, fuzzy one pierces the air and my instincts kick in and I rush towards where it originated.

I see they walked right into a Splicer ambush, I also see that the green-blonde is severly hurt, as is the one clad in silver, but one thing that surprises me is how my tall friend is relatively healed, along with the fox-earred, fox-tailed red-blonde, and its at this moment a bullet hits the tell one, but only grazes him and that's enough to set me off.

I jump over the railing, splattering two Splicers beneath my boots then I activate my drill.

"The bigger they are, the harder they faAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG GGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said the Splicer on my left before I rammed the drill into his face.

"You ain't got no business here!" said one creating a Hypnotize ball in his hand then he throws it at me and from what I'm told that should have effected me, but the shock on his face tells otherwise.

"WHAT! NOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" screamed the Splicer as I slam my foot on his foot, then put the drill into his stomach.

I then pull out the modified Rivet Gun and aim for the leader and nail his arms and legs to nearby wall and approach him as he's screaming in pain, I then change my hand back into a drill then shake my head and turn it into a Buzz-Saw, a RUSTED, yet incredibly SHARP, Buzz-Saw and put it into the wall were his legs connect and slowly move it upward, and if you removed my helmet (which you could, as I'm not grafted to my armor like some of the others) you would have seen a big smile.

The blood as I move the saw thru his body, splatters my helmet and when his screams die, I wipe the blood from my viewport on my helmet then turn my hand back into the Rivet Gun and nail the split halves even further into the wall. And then turn around to look at my friends who all ,but the tall one and the silver clad one, looked shocked, and terrified.

"Okay, I'm never, I repeat NEVER, coming to this crummy city again!" yelled the small, orange, fuzzy one who gets whacked upside the head by one of the tall one's tails and I chuckle at this.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry that this is so short, but I have a make-up chapter coming up and don't worry, a Milkman boss battle will come up later once, and when, or...IF..., they get back to their world will commence, but I have a few surprises up my sleeve.

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

After Beta cleared the room of Splicers, the group cautiously advanced on the sound of crying and what they saw made Jak, Naruto, and Daxter cringe. A bloodbath of dead Splicers of various types and a Bouncer type Big Daddy on the ground, mouning weakly while the Little Sister tried to get him up.

"Get up Mr. B. We have to go! Don't die Mr. B." said the Little Sister pulling on the Daddy's big hand.

Suddenly the Bouncer's port holes went from yellow to black and his hand went limp.

"Daddy! NO!" screamed the Little Sister as big wet tears streamed done here face.

Both Skyler and Beta walked up to the Little Sister and the Little Sister backed up a little at Skyler, still crying.

"Don't hurt me..." she said still backing away.

"I'm not going to, but I do have a surprise for you." said Skyler in a sort of sing-song voice and he brought his tails in front of her and gently grabbed her while lifting her up.

"You're tall mister." said the Little Sister, "What's the surprise?"

"Close your eyes and you'll see."

Doing what Skyler told her, she closed her eyes and he sent a small Stream of Light Eco into the lifeless Bouncer and once the Bouncer was up on its feet, he placed her on its shoulders.

"Open your eyes."

When she did, she screamed in delight.

"DADDY!"

And she hugged what she could of the helmet as the Bouncer patted her gently on the head and started walking off before giving Skyler a thankful grunt.

Skyler started walking back towards the group when he stopped and noticed Beta staring blindly into space.

"Beta, you alright?" asked Skyler.

Beta just let out a reassuring moan as he caught up with Skyler and the group kept looking for Delta until they came upon a spacious room, that was also in ruins, and noticed a fairly decent looking man, 'fairly' is the hint because his left eye kept twitching.

"Well, well, well. If isn't the two losers!" said the man and both Skyler and Beta tensed up with Skyler's hands twitching.

"You guys know this freak?" asked Scorch.

"Yeah. He killed Gills." said Skyler his voice growing darker.

"Yup. I even helpd Sofia kill Delta and you or that tin can of yours couldn't do anything to save them. You are just a tall COWARD!"

With that Scorch, Skyler, and even Beta snapped.

"NOBODY CALLS US COWARDS!" yelled both Skyler and Scorch at the same time with Beta's port hole lights going red.

"Youu messed up big time." said Naruto leaning on the wall.

And boy was he right! Skyler's symbols glowed a very bright red at the same time and it seemed to cause pain because he stumbled forward and fell to his knees and his muscles seemed to grow, and his arms sprouted spikes from the elbow to the wrist, his tails sprouted spikes along the top and bottom, his back sprouted 3 pairs of spikes also, but these gleamed with Dark and Light Eco energies as orange lightning arced between them, and when his eyes opened they would make Ghost Rider's head explode but the Splicer did emergency response plan:...Number 2, when Skyler's wings came out, they went from blue lightning to orange, his claws became serrated.

Scorch's was much different, he disappeared and then the window from behind the Splicer burst open, but only in four spots where four hydra heads snapped and lunged for the Splicer and shot forth lightning from each mouth.

Beta charged with the drill spinning.

* * *

**SPILCER'S POINT OF VIEW:**

This isn't good! I thought the tin can would leave me alone, but instead its attacking me along with the other two! Guess 'coward' won't be in my vocabulary any more, IF I survive! Oh, no! One of the Hydra's heads has my arm in its teeth! Can't...break...free! No! Not the drill! AAAHHHH! The blighter took my arm off and the Hydra ate it! Hey, where'd the tall one...

* * *

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW:**

During the moment Beta and Scorch took off one of the Splicer's arms, Skyler had snuck up behind him and rammed his claws thru the Splicer's stomach and threw him to the side and the Splicer began backing away as best he could while clutching his stomach.

"You'll pay for calling me a coward." said Skyler darkly as Beta brought out his Rivet Gun, grabbed the Splicer's arm and nailed it to the ground, "Time for dinner."

At those words, the Splicer's eyes grew wide and then Skyler was upon him putting his teeth into the Splicer's flesh and the trio in the distance had to look away and when they heard a ripping sound, they dared to look only to see the Hydra with the Splicer's upper body in one of its mouths and the lower half inside of a Fox Dragon's mouth, with the Splicer STILL screaming.

The Hydra heads then looked at each other and the one holding the head then threw the Splicer in the air and all for got a different piece of the man-who was still screaming-then each pulled, ripping him into four pieces and that's when his screams stopped.

"I forgot how much fun it was to be in this form." said Skyler using a front claw to pick at his teeth.

"Yeah, me too." said Scorch entering the building and the glass melted and fused together to prevent flooding.

"Cooooooooouuuuuuuussssssssss iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn nsssssssss." said Beta.

The entire group the looked at Beta and Beta unclasped the helmet's clasps and slowly removed it to reveal...a man with dulled blue hair, paled light blue skin, and dulled green eyes, and a pair of shark-like gills around the neck and both Skyler and Scorch's mouths dropped.

"Gills?!" they both yelled in surprise.

"Yeeeeessssss."

"Hold on, this might hurt a bit." said Skyler as he put a single claw next to Gills' neck and then a single orb of Light Eco flew into his neck.

"Finally! Man, I've hated not being able to talk or even remember who I was! Guess being called a coward snapped me out of it." said Gills in something similar to Atlas' accent, but not so heavy.

"But...but I saw you get killed." said Skyler still as the Fox Dragon.

"Yeahhhh...about that...time really messes you up."

"Lets not get into that topic!" said Daxter, "By the way, what was your form?"

"Sharkgator." said Gills putting the helmet back on, "Sorry cousins, but I got a job to do, but I'll visit and I'll be sure to help Delta."

"I have a friend coming who I told not to kill Sofia, but give her the worst scare of her life." said Skyler walking towards a portal he didn't open still as the Fox Dragon, followed by Hydra Scorch.

"Who?" asked Daxter.

"His music was play...now."

And at that very moment a audio recording started playing throughout Rapture:

**One Two**

**Get Inside**

**Three Four**

**Lock The Door**

**Five Six**

**Grab a Crucifix**

**Seven Eight**

**Its Too Late**

**Nine Ten**

**Freddy's coming for YOU**

* * *

Sofia in her hidden lab, felt a cold metal object pressed to her throat and suddenly she was spun around to face her attacker. It was a man, but it looked like a splicer due to his skin, he was wearing a black and red horizontal stripped shirt, pants, had knife-like claws on one hand, and was wearing a bowler hat.

"Hello Sofia. We're going to have loads of fun. By the way my name's Freddy, Freddy Kreuger." said the man and then she went limp as he knocked her out.

**INSIDE SOFIA'S DREAMSCAPE:**

"Welcome to the dream world...and your worst nightmare. [Cackling Laughter]"

* * *

END CHAPTER

Read and Review.

Freddy does not kill Sofia Lamb, he just tortures her like Skyler told him to.

Note: I do not own Freddy Kreuger, or Bioshock , or any genres in these stories except Skyler and Scorch.


	8. Chapter 8, 9, 10, and 11

The group fell out of the portal Daxter first, Fox Dragon Skyler, Hydra Scorch, Jak, and finally Naruto.

"[Muffled] Could you kindly get off of me?"

Skyler lifts up his right paw and sees a flattened Daxter, who pulls his head off of the ground and his head returns to normal.

"Sorry." said Skyler getting up.

"Where are we?" asked Jak.

"Hmmm...judging by the local plant life...I say Uzumaki's world."

"Great. What's next?" said Daxter.

Suddenly thousands of shinobi appeared before them.

"You had to say it didn't you?!" said Skyler giving Daxter a death glare.

"Don't let them reach the village!" said one and soon,then the entire army was attacking them.

"Don't kill them, just render them unconscious." said Skyler as he swatted one away.

"Kind of hard when...[dodges a large shuriken]...when we have deadly weapons!" said Jak resisting the urge to go Dark and use the Peace Maker.

Soon it reached the Hokage's ears that strange creatures were near the village's entrance and the dispatched forces were losing. The Hokage ran a hand thru his blonde hair and let out a sigh before flickering away from sight. Flickering back into view at the village entrance, he nearly jumped out of his skin with what he saw, two large beasts both of dragon origion, but one having fox-like characteristics and the other having four heads.

'Kyuubi, know anything about those two?' asked the man to his tenant.

'**No. I know nothing about them. But the fox-like dragon does have...a familiar edge to him...'** replied Kyuubi.

'How so?' 

**'Look at the right side of his face. Two scars. Ring any bells? How about the weird left eye? You may have become Hokage, but you still are pretty dense!'**

With the last part, the Hokage just gave his tenant a dismissive grunt and put his fingers together for his signature jutsu.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Suddenly thousands of shadow clones piled on top of Skyler and he was unable to fight back but decided to lob a fireball until some clones clamped his mouth shut and the fireball exploded in his mouth leaving a unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"When I get my hands on the fool who did this..." began Skyler then trailed off into unpleasant ideas.

The other three had been overrun by other shinobi and had their hands put into some form of handcuffs, Scorch had also been tackled and pinned down by shadow clones.

The Hokage then appraoched the captured five and pulled off his hat to reveal the village's former hyperactive, loud-mouthed, knucklehead...Naruto Uzumaki.

And at that moment Skyler returned to human form and busted free of the Shadow clone hold and advanced on Uzumaki.

"Give me one good reason, I shouldn't pound your head into the dirt!" yelled Skyler.

"Do I know you?" said Uzumaki looking up.

"You should...but a million years can change a person...maybe this will change your mind." and with that Skyler pulled out a knife and (some shinobi, especially Kakashi, got tense) plunged it into his arm and his blue blood came spurting out of the wound. After the that he spins the knife thru the flesh all the way to the other side then pulls the flesh off to reveal the blue skeleton.

"Ring any bells now?" said Skyler holding the now skeletal arm up.

"Yes." said Uzumaki trying to hide his fear.

* * *

**LATER; HOKAGE TOWER:**

"So why are you guys here?" asked Uzumaki his fingers laced together as he sat at the desk.

"World hopping. Can't get to the right world for some reason." replied Skyler.

"When's the next portal supposed to open?"

"Soon. No idea how long it will take to get back to our world. By the way, is Sasuke back yet? If he's not...[unsheathes wrist-blades]...you know my job." continued Skyler with malice in his voice.

"C-can I have a bit longer? Progress is slow you know." replied Uzumaki looking scared and thunder clouds appearing over his head, "Besides Sakura won't let you lay a hand on him, you know that."

"Don't remind me..." growled Skyler looking away after remembering the beating he got from her after he beat the pulp out of Sasuke during the chounin exams.

"Well, I believe the portal will open soon, so we have to leave. By the way, tell Kyuubi I said 'hi'. Glad to see you two are finally getting along." said Skyler getting up and fading into a black mist.

'You knew Skyler?! Why didn't you tell me?!'

**'You never asked**** boy!'**

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

Sorry about this part, but for those that are wondering way I let Naruto Uzumaki become Hokage is because, in the few episodes I saw of the series, it got old listening to hear him brag about it and so decided to let him get the position after the previous one met a "untimely dimise" and he is now in his early twenties for this part. (Please note I do not know if Tsunade really met her death and so it does not effect the true series.)

And for those that have read the parts of "Hybrid in the Leaves" I have completed and know that Skyler is a skull hunter like most Predators, you can guess why Uzumaki got freaked out when Skyler threatened Sasuke, if not here's a chart:

Skyler =Anbu Black Ops, Tracker

Sasuke=Rouge and missing Ninja

Skyler's job=Hunt down and KILL Sasuke (and in the most brutal way possible, equal to the chounin exams, if not worse)

**NEXT PART: SPECIAL DOUBLE CHAPTER (POSSIBLE TRIPLE CHAPTER, OR EVEN FOUR, FIVE)**

* * *

Jak awoke clutching his head...wait since when does his hand and head feel metallic?...and dared a glance at his hand and saw metal covering organic skin. Jumping up, he looked himself over and saw that his entire body was covered in black and white metal and wondered how he could feel anything being covered in metal and then he felt the usual soft fuzz on his shoulder and looked at Daxter who, thankfully, was still his orange fuzzy self and he let out a sigh which in turn woke up Daxter.

Daxter opened his eyes a little and saw someone that he didn't recognize.

"AAAAHHHH! What've you done with Jak?!" yelled Daxter jumping off of the man or machine or whatever's shoulder onto the ground and assumed a fighting stance while slowly backing away.

"Daxter-"began Jak before getting tackled by a red-blonde animal.

Looking into the creature's face he saw sapphire eyes begining to go ruby red, and noticed the nine-tails and the fox-like appearance.

"Naruto?" asked Jak and the creature seemed to ease up and then recognization kicked into the fox's eyes.

"Jak?"

"What happed to you guys?! And where in the name of the Precursors are we?!" yelled Daxter.

"What do you mean? I feel fine." said Naruto and then looked at Jak, "Since when did you get taller?"

"Uh, I didn't. But you should see for yourself." replied Jak pointing to the nearby body of water.

Naruto walked over to the water and saw his reflection, but his mouth dropped at what he saw. A fox with red-blonde fur, nine tails, sapphire eyes, and the fox about as tall as a full grown labrador.

"Well, this is, um, interesting." said Naruto and then looked back to Jak.

"Skyler has a lot to explain." said Jak shaking his head and then noticed how his voice sounded.

"Where is the big guy anyway?" said Daxter scratching his head and looking around then loud snoring caught his attention and he turned around slowly to see what it was.

The other two also followed Daxter's gaze and they nearly bolted, if they hadn't been used to the form already. Lying curled up in the sand, was a huge Fox-like Dragon with 15 tails, a eye scar and a cheek scar, greenish-orange fur and scales, and wings that arced electicity but very little at this time. And one thing that made them jump was that in their world this creature was just a bit bigger than a Wasteland Metal Head, but in this world it made Metal Kor look like a ant.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Daxter and climbed onto Jak's head clutching the mask that Jak had on for some reason.

"Daxter keep it down." muttered the Fox Dragon before covering his face with a paw.

Slowly the Dragon opened its eyes and yawned and then stood up and looked down at them.

"Well, isn't this interesting. Jak's become a Toa, Naruto's become a fox, and Daxter is still a Ottsel."

"What's a Toa?" asked Jak.

"You'll find out soon enough. Where's Scorch?"

Suddenly from the water four Hydra heads emerged.

"Here. You have got to see the local water village. The people there are interesting, even thought they started throwing spears at me, but still interesting." said Scorch.

"Wait. You went to a village? Did you hurt anybody?" asked Skyler grabbing one of Scorch's necks and pulling the head closer.

"[Strained] No...brother...all I did was show my faces...and tipped a fishing boat over by accident...no harm...done..."

"Good." with that he releashed Scorch who began messaging the abused neck and then dived under the water.

"I'm gonna go see what's around the island." said Skyler taking off.

"Might as well scout the land." said Naruto running off leaving Jak and Daxter alone.

Jak then began walking along the beach with Daxter on his shoulder.

"This place is weird." said Jak looking at his hand.

"Isn't every world we've been to so far that way?" retorted Daxter, "Uh, Jak? I think we've got company, my fur is standing on edge."

Jak stopped and listened for any strange noises. Suddenly from the dirt burst a spherical creature with short arms and legs, tusks sticking out of its mouth, and something black in its head, and two blaster-like appendages on its arms. Seeing the two beings beofre it, the creature rolled into a ball and barreled towards Jak who jumped out of its path and drew a new weapon resembling the Morph Gun and fired. The weapons blast sent the creature flying and it got up quickly dispite its shape and fired four rounds at Jak and all four hit Jak square in the chest causing him to stagger back.

Suddenly another figure appeared, but this one was in red armor, and the air seemed to grow very hot around the figure, the figure also wielded two swords that were engulfed in flame. The round creature began backing away, but suddenly its feet were melted into the sand and with one swipe, the creature fell in two. The red figure then walked over to Jak and he went tense.

"You new around here?" asked the figure crossing his arms.

"Yes." said Jak.

The figure then looked at Daxter and started walking away.

"Best leave, or else you might not survive for more than a few hours escpecially with that rodent on your shoulder."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RODENT!" yelled Daxter.

"Hmm, make that a talking rodent. Oh, and if you happen to meet that four headed water creature again, tell him to stay away from Ga-Koro. He might suffer worse than a few spears." continued the figure as he kept walking away, "I can tell be your armor you're like Takua. Or maybe you're a Makuta in disguise, whichever it is, make sure you pick the right side."

Once the figure was gone Daxter spoke up.

"Wwweeeeiiiirrrrrdddooo!"

"Daxter! Don't make fun of somebody like that besides whatever that thing was that he killed, he saved our hides."

"Yeah, yeah. Who do you think this 'Takua' person is anyway?"

"He's right behind you." said a different voice and Jak whirled around.

Jak's jaw dropped at who, or what, was behind him because this figure's armor was black, white, and small hints of gold and this one was taller than the red one.

"Yep, you're new here. But Tahu was right about the Hydra, next time he goes to Ga-Koro won't be just spears."

"How long were you standing there?" asked Jak, raising a eyebrow.

"Two of your friends might get into serious trouble, especially the fox. The big dragon one seems to have been here before, but who knows? So you're like me, once pure, corrupted by darkness, trying to fight the darkness inside you."

"Actually, I've gotten some fair control over the darkness."

"Good for you. Me though, I am both a Toa and a Makuta, although I am slowly returning to my old self, but its agonizing! Now...think fast!"

With those words Takua threw a light bolt at Jak who countered with his own, not knowing how he did it.

"Hmm, good reflexes..."

Takua then struck out with a massive staff and Jak managed to turn the new Morph Gun into a sword and block the attack.

"Hmm, knows how to adapt to changes in tatics..."

Suddenly Daxter was shot off of his shoulder by a small beam of light rendering the Ottsel unconscious. Jak's armor began to change as the white became black and soon he resembled a twisted bio-mechanical version of Dark Jak, and charged the Toa.

"Oh, uh. Maybe the rodent was a mistake..."

After a few minutes, the Toa was up against a rock, his armor scarred, busted, and burnt from Dark Jak's attacks, but luckily he had managed to survive and Jak had returned to normal and scooped Daxter up and left the injured Toa to deal with his injuries on his own.

"Armor changes color when form changes...interesting..." said the Toa quietly as Jak left the battlefield looking for any of his friends.

* * *

Naruto was running away from some villagers in green armor. What'd he do to have them chase him? Nothing! Utterly Nothing! He just walked up to a river, got a drink, next thing he knows about 15 or more villagers are after him chasing him thru a jungle. Climbing up on some rocks, a hand suddenly grabs his ankle and starts pulling, not hard, but firm.

"I got him!" yells his captor's voice and that's when things go bad.

Bad memories arise from this and he lets out a feral growl as he brings one of his claws down on the villager's face at which the villager let's out a ear-splitting scream and releashes Naruto who continues climbing up the rocks and fades from sight as he enters a crevice, but is able to watch as more villager's surround the injured villager.

"What happened?" asks a new comer, who looks surprisingly old, but like the villagers has green on.

"The creature at the water-river scratched-clawed my face." said the villager not removing his hand from his face.

"You should know better than to grab-capture a wild Rahi when scared." spoke the elder putting a hand on the villager's shoulder.

"You have no idea." said Naruto and then covered his mouth at his mistake.

"Did the Rahi just speak-talk?" asked another villager.

Naruto then jumps out of the crevice and speeds past the confused locals and disappears from sight.

'I do not like this place.' thinks the fox teen turned real fox as he continues running away from the scene and heading towards some unknown destination.

* * *

Skyler found himself in one of the few places he really disliked, ICE COLD BARREN SNOW FILLED LANDS! He landed due to his wings not being able to take the cold and went bipedal as he trudged thru the snow hoping to find someplace warmer.

"Why isn't my trans-dimensional warp ability working properly?" asked the Hybrid to himself when the answer hit him like a train to titanium wall.

"The World Gate! It messed up my power! I'm gonna have a little talk with Ottsel Leader when we get back. OR IF I SURVIVE THIS SLAGGING COLD!" the last part turned into more of a roar then a yell.

Little did he realize that a snow-white colored figure watched him from a nearby snow bank.

"I've got to tell Kopaka!" said the figure quietly as he slipped away from sight.

* * *

Scorch was enjoying the aquatic wildlife not only because it was exitoc, but also because it was quite a meal, the larger fish may have been bony but they were still good. Having four heads was helpful, but for those who weren't multi-headed creatures it might be weird, but to him it was helpful.

Suddenly a large fishing boat looms over him and he raises his heads out of the water and looks at the ship and the villagers on board are scared out of their wits and so he just dives back under. Suddenly a energy bolt flies past him and sees a female warrior in blue armor and he decides not to stick around and bolts away while sending distracting bolts of electricity back at her which if they hit are suppose to stun, not harm.

'So much for my fishing trip'  with those words he speeds up with the blue warrior still on his tail.

* * *

The heroes regroup, each with a different warrior on their tails. Jak and Daxter have a black and bulky yet surprisingly agile warrior after them, Naruto with a green one on his tail, Scorch with the blue one still on his tail, and Skyler with a white one his tail. The heroes and their persuers arrive at a large stracture in the very center of the island with a statue, at least 60 feet tall, and has a golden yet badly beaten mask on it.

"What did you guys do?!" they ask each other at the same time when suddenly the very rocks beneath their feet encase them and a brown armored figure stepped out of the shadows and twirled a claw-like weapon in one hand with a pleased smile on his face.

Suddenly the golden mask glowed and the brown figure lowered the rock encasing and Jak was about to give him a piece of his mind, when one of Skyler's tails grabbed Jak and pulled him back.

"Don't push our luck." said Skyler sternly.

"Well, this is akward." said the black one scratching the back of his neck.

"You got that right." said Daxter and Skyler smacked him upside the head.

"I take it Mata Nui told you who we were." said Skyler and the others, minus Scorch, looked up in surprise.

"Yep. Care for a race? Haven't raced you in years." said the brown one.

"Sorry Pohatu, can't. Trying to get back to our world." replied Skyler.

"Oh, well maybe next time. Judging by the orange one's burnt fur, I say you two had a run in with Takua." said Pohatu looking at Jak and Daxter.

"Yeah, he's got a few screws loose." said Daxter making the crazy sign with his finger at the side of his head.

"Blame the shadow leech that did it." said the black one.

"Onua, why is the island different? This doesn't seem like the island of Mata Nui." said Skyler.

"A few years back we freed Mata Nui from his slumber and he awakened, unfortunately Makuta took over his body and sent his spirit into the Mask of Life and sent it to another world and he came to life there, helped the locals, found a a new body, began to bring the planet back together, Makuta tried to stop him and lost and then everybody was freed and now we live on the new planet, which is why it doesn't seem like the old island." explained Onua.

"Could somebody please keep the blue one away from me? She's scary." said Scorch backing away.

"You're afraid of me? All I did was chase you away from the Motaron fisherman, but you attacked me." said the blue one calmly.

"I was trying to lose you."

"Enough. Lets just hope the next portal gets us back to our world." said Skyler and he turned around as the portal opened and the group went thru.

"[Laughs] Seems you managed to get somebody afraid of you dispite your appearance sister." laughed Onua.

"I'm not even that scary." said Gali.

"You can be when you get angry sister." chimed in Pohatu.

* * *

The group, for once, walked out of the portal and they were back to normal, for Jak and Naruto anyway, and looked around.

"Another failed attempt. I can't even tell what Earth we're on." said Skyler as he shook his head.

"You don't know where we are?!" yelled Jak, "Great! Do you even try to use that teleport ability of your's correctly or are you randomly teleporting?!"

"Don't start Jak, I'm trying my best!"

"Well apparently it isn't!"

"That's it!"

Skyler tackled Jak and a dust cloud engulfed the two as the other three watched in shock.

"What are you gonna kill me, like you almost did Dax?"

"I'm not the one who broke his ribs!"

"Ow! Hey! Dirty fighting!"

"You want dirty fighting? HERE! [CRUNCH!]"

"OW!"

They stopped fighting momentarily when a 16-year old boy with a weird looking watch and another one appeared in front of them as two big red robots fell down. Suddenly a weird beam of energy enveloped the two and arced off and struck Jak, Skyler, Daxter, and Naruto, and Scorch.

"Ohhhh, what hit me? Jak!" yelled Daxter running over to Jak and began shaking him and then he noticed something weird, his voice was messed up.

"..."

"Uh, Jak? I think you're mute again."

"...!"

"Jak, you are so dead." said Skyler getting up and Daxter noticed something weird, he had only one tail and his clawed feet looked more raptor-like.

"What was that that hit us?" asked Naruto getting up.

"Beats me." said Scorch.

The group then looked at each other and they nearly fainted when they realized they were 15 again.

"Well, that explains Jak's sudden muteness again." joked Daxter but a smack upside the head knocked him off Jak's shoulder, "but not his anger issues."

"Guess that means we still have some abilities from before. Jak see if you still have Dark Powers." said Skyler.

Jak seemed hesistant for a moment then he caused his hand to go dark and it felt and looked weird because he did not have these abilities when he was 15.

"..."

"We'll fix this."

"You guys were effected by the ray too?" says a voice.

Looking down they see two kids each dressed in what they were wearing when the beam hit them.

"Yeah." said Skyler then he noticed the kid with hair in the shape of devil horns and a cocky toothy grin and stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Change us back to normal or else." demanded Skyler.

"I think you are in no postion to demand, kid." said the boy with a smirk.

"I'm a million years old you arrogant fool!"

All three of the younger kids' faces showed shock at this.

"You do realize only c-mmmmppphhhh!" began the boy with the weird watch, but was interrupted by Jak, Daxter, Naruto and Scorch, along with the blue boy with the weird armor covering his mouth and the four with Skyler smiling sheepishly.

"What! What! Was he gonna say?!" asked the one being held in a death grip by Skyler.

The four shook their heads as a "you don't want to know" gesture. But the kid didn't get the hint.

"Crybaby? Creep? Coward?"

A blood vessel pops in Skyler's neck as he sets the kid down.

"You want to run." said Skyler darkly as his features changed to Fox Raptor Hybrid.

Seeing this Billy took off with a enraged teenage Raptor Hybrid on his tail. Soon the others had to deal with other red robots and the strange girl with Billy.

After everybody got their butts kicked, they regrouped and Skyler was still fuming over the "c" word and they kept a careful distance from him. When Rook found out he couldn't drive his "plumber truck", they had to take the bus but Skyler said he knew where the "Secret" Plumber base was and just disappeared from sight.

When they arrived they saw Skyler talking to Max about something.

"...So Crush is your uncle. He's kind of big even for the base. Want me to call him?"

"No. I got it. You may want to cover your ears."

Max and Scorch cover their ears, while Ben, Rook, Daxter, and Jak, and Naruto look confused when a ear splitting roar comes out of his mouth and they wince at the pain. Suddenly from the very top level a big, almost giant, human comes down and grabs both Skyler and Scorch in a bear hug.

"Ah missed you fellas. How come yall nevah visit?"

"[Strained] We haven't had time Uncle Crush."

"Oh well. Yall a bit yougah than I remeber, de-ager ray?"

"Yep."

"Well, that explains the problem. Who're these four?" the last part, Crush brings out a giant titanium steel mace-war hammer combo and points it at Jak, Naruto, and Daxter.

"Friends."

"Oh. [Puts away mace] Any friends of my nephews be friends of mine." and with that grabs the four and puts them in a bear hug and they hear bones crack (they did not break).

"[Strained] Nice...meeting...you...sir..." said Naruto under the strain and his face began to turn blue.

"Sorry. Forget I'm that strong sometimes." said Crush letting them down.

"Crush may be giant, but he's no simpleton. Unlike us, if you make fun of his intellect, you'll regret it, but he still goes on the rampage if you use the "c" word, but he is slow to anger otherwise." said Skyler.

"Yep. Ah'm slow to anger, and Ah have a heavy accent, so shut that mouth so no flies get in thare." said Crush pointing to Daxter.

* * *

**LATER; BILLY'S SKYSCRAPER****:**

The group arrived along with Crush at the large structure and enter after Billy and his android servant fall out of the structure and are forced to "cooperate" and so when in the elevator Ben and Billy argue which Skyler heavily resists the urge to smack their heads together. Entering the room where the now rogue red killer robots are bringing in a army. They watch in shock as Crush charges forward and smashes the robots with the mace.

"Unknown Fleshy with unknown powers destroying army, destroy fleshy." said one of the robots before getting smashed.

After fighting unknown number of robots Billy got Rook's gun, got annoyed, threw it to the ground and a chain reaction happened when it fired a green bolt that bounced off the walls and hit the portal causing it to suck the robots back into Dimension 12 and Billy nearly along with them.

When they get the de-ager ray Ben asks Rook about losing his tail.

"I'm not sure. I have begun to grow used to it again. [SMACK!] I stand corrected."

When that happens Skyler bursts out laughing.

"You think one is bad, try fifteen!"

When they return to normal Jak speaks.

"Skyler next time we go thru one of your portals...GET IT RIGHT!"

"Jak, you're begining to sound like Daxter."

"Hey!"

After Billy got arrested the group goes into another portal and they hope that they arrive in the correct world, but...

* * *

Getting up Skyler looks around and slams his fist into a nearby wall causing a slumbering Naruto to jump awake.

"Where are we?" asked the fox.

"Another world, but I know this one...and I see two troublesome alchemists' house...wait here kit." with that Skyler turned into a black mist and creeped into the top floor.

Naruto flinched when Skyler came flying out and landed neck first on the concrete, but Skyler got up and snapped his head back into place.

"I spooked them good." said Skyler nearly toppling over with laughter when the shorter of the two stuck his head out the window.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" yelled the blonde when Daxter spoke up.

"Hey short stuff! You mind coming down here? I can't here you because you're so small! I come up to Jak's waist, but you're probably a inch SHORTER than me!"

Skyler's eye grow large at what Daxter did when the whole side the house explodes and the living suit of armor looks scared witless.

"NOBODY CALLS ME SHORT!" yelled the older brother.

"Shortie Mcshortshort! Shortenstien! PipSquek! Midget! Tiny Ed! Short Stuff!"

Scorch, Naruto, Jak, and Skyler take a 10 foot step away from Daxter with scared faces as Ed comes charging after Daxter who just laughs and laughs at Ed's anger and continues calling him names.

"Shortie Short Leg! **"

After twenty hours of Ed chasing Daxter another portal opens and the group enter it with Daxter making one last insult before it closes.

"**!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT OTTSEL, HE'S SO DEAD!" screamed Ed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

This time they finally arrive back in their world but when they leave the cave, they see a few worlds merging with this world and one is a seriously pissed of Edward Elric and Daxter gulps before running thru the Wasteland with Ed on his tail.

"Hey chili peppers, there's a bunch of scuba divers with little girls on their shoulders coming out of the water here in Spargus. What are they?" came Sig's voice over the com-link and Skyler replies instantly.

"Don't shoot them!"

"Okay, I kind of guessed it was a bad idea, same with the other Wastelanders, noone's shooting em."

Suddenly Alphonse' metal hand pokes out of the sand.

"Somebody mind helping me?"

Skyler pulls the suit of armor out of the sand and opens the chest plate as a torrent of sand comes flying out.

Their com-links soon get flooded as more and more strange sightings come in some good, others bad. Skyler shakes his head and heads for Haven with the others following.

"This just isn't a good day." said Skyler quietly.

* * *

END CHAPTERS 8, 9, 10, AND 11

READ AND REVIEW.

Next Chapter: Team along with a few others try to prevent their worlds from merging.

Possible enemies: Splicers, Rahkshi, Robotic Space Pirates, Metal Heads, Wild Xenomorphs*, Muta-Predators (Watch Predators), along with other creatures, (possible Necromorph appearance).

**=ran out of ideas so come up with own

*Seven is a Xenomorph that was made by Skyler, Wild Xenomorphs are those like in AVP

Also I felt like having Daxter insult Ed because its just funny to see him react to somebody indirectly or directly call him short.


	9. Chapter 12

When the group arrived in Haven, they saw a huge battle between Big Daddies, Freedom League soldiers, Shinobi, Predators, and Dragons vs. Splicers, Xenomorphs, Metal Heads, Muta-Predators.

"Since when did we get tanks?" asked Jak.

"That's not tanks." said Skyler with a smirk.

At the corner of their eyes, they saw Zerg but with the Fox Dragon symbol on their foreheads poured over a pile of Metal Heads on top of a Freedom soldier and their mouths dropped when the soldier emerged ridding on top of a Ultralisk.

"Hey Skyler. Those big Predators your friends?" asked Daxter pointing at a lone big Predator.

"No. They're abominations." growled Skyler going Hybrid and charging as did Scorch.

The remaining trio watched as a one-eyed Predator fought a bigger one...and was winning. The one-eyed Predator happened to be ScarFace.

ScarFace twirled his Maul and sliced the Muta-Predator's arm clean off, then knocked its Plasma Caster off its back, and finally ran the Maul thru the Muta's chest and did a upward slice, splitting the Muta in half from the chest up.

"Mutant scum like you don't deserve to live." croaked ScarFace as he reclaimed his mask and put it back on and moved onto the next enemy.

* * *

**TEN HOURS LATER:**

Jak, Daxter, Naruto, Vin's memory chip, Samos, Onin, Pecker, Tym, Kiera, Sig, Torn, Ashelin, along with a few other Havenites and Wastelanders were onboard ScarFace's ship and looked around in awe and then looked on in horror as their world was sucked into a purple vortex and then looked to ScarFace to see him bowing his head and then he turned to the group.

"We'll bring you to the Precursors and see if they can relocate you." said the battle scarred Predator.

* * *

**SKYLER'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Oh, since when can I survive doing that? Feels like my side is ripped open, come to think of it, my whole body feels ripped open. Where am I? Slag, its cold! Gald I sent Beta and the rest of the Big Daddies back to Rapture, along with every other hero, my relatives left thru their own portals.

Who know the Milkman tried to merge the worlds? Glad me and Raz could stop him...like old times...

Is it cold here or warm? Blaze? Hunter? You still with me?

...

For once I wish they were arguing...

I'm I finally dying?

No...there's sand or at least ground beneath me...

My blood is still blue...

Where am I...

Maybe the Void Nuke trapped me in limbo...

I miss the old life of fighting Metal Heads already...

My vision is clearing...

I feel...like I'm in...my Fox Dragon state...but I don't feel my...Terran half...guess I'm stuck this way...

Too much pain...must sleep...figures approaching...vision blurring...purple one...with...black...

"S-Spyro?..."

* * *

END CHAPTER AND STORY

Read and Review.


End file.
